


Time Troubles

by Galadwen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Spin Off, Time Travel, Timeline What Timeline, alternative universe, doppelgangers, double destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadwen/pseuds/Galadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leans over to kiss him, but Dean winces and moves away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chasing Your Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816988) by [Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala). 



> This work is a Spin Off of "Chasing Your Shadow" by [Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala), which I recommend you read because it's a great fic and also because i'm afraid this story will make no sense otherwise XD   
> It's set five years after the ending of the story, and I really, really had to write this, because why have only destiel when you can have double destiel?!  
> Cheers! :D

**Year 778 A.D. Somewhere in the North**

 

Everything is fine in the Winchesters castle. The sky is blue, the sun shines, and the birds sing. All has been going well for the past five years, and nothing can break the harmony, except—

“Cas!” Dean’s yell roars through the halls “Give it back to me!” his eyes are ablaze with a dangerous light when he finally catches up with Cas.

“No” says the latter, holding the amulet tighter.

“Cas—“ Dean’s tone is softer now “Don’t be like that”

“No! You said you would stop but you didn’t!”

“But Cas, be reasonable!”

“I told you I have no desire to change my mortal status, why do you keep trying?”

Dean looks somewhat hurt.

“Well excuse me if I won’t resign to living without you, because I love you!”

Castiel falls silent for a moment and stares at the floor, but eventually shakes his head and mutters again “No” then runs through the door and flies toward the woods.

Dean just lowers his arms in defeat and sighs. He will come around, eventually. Or so he hopes.

Cas runs, mad at Dean and mad at himself. He keeps running through the woods, forgetting the amulet-Alastair’s amulet- still tight in his grip. As he slows down, he realizes something is wrong: there is a thick fog surrounding him, and it gets thicker and thicker every second. His skin tickles with every warning possible.

“Dean?!” he asks the fog, panic rising in his voice “If it’s you stop it! It’s not funny!” but no answer comes.

Castiel swallows hard, realizing he doesn’t even have his sword. He clenches his fists, and it’s only when the cold metal bites his palm that he remembers he still has the amulet. Not sure about what to do, he keeps walking through the strange fog until, suddenly, it breaks and the rays the sun shine on his face. It’s warm, much warmer than the weather he’s used to, and when he turns around, the fog has gone and so are the familiar woods, replaced by foreign vegetation.

But his attention is drawn by the sound of splashing water, not far from him. He walks toward it, to a point where the trees open and he sees a small pond, with a figure spread on the shore, splayed in the sun, body glistening with drops.

His heart starts racing.

“Dean!” he shouts and runs toward the man laying on the grass, who turns his head around and lean on his elbows “Cas? What the hell?” but Castiel is already close and almost jumps into Dean’s arms.

“Oh gods! I was so scared!” he exhales “I thought something bad happened—but you’re here! I’m so sorry I run away” his words are like a stream, and he leans over to kiss him, but Dean winces and moves away.

“Whoa! Easy there, tiger!” Dean searches his face, brows knitted “Cas? What’s gotten into you? And why are you dressed like that? Have you been larping with Charlie?”

Cas gapes at him for a moment, until it starts to sink in: Dean’s hair is shorter, his skin a bit darker, and most of all his eyes. They’re still a beautiful shade of apple-green, but they lack the everlasting glowing, the buried embers that lie within. Letting his gaze slide on Dean, he also realizes that he’s wearing some odd garments.

“Oh gods…” he mumbles, the other man still waiting for some kind of explanation.

“What year is this?” he finally asks, voice a pitch higher.

“What do you mean? You know what year is this, is 2013!”

The color fades from Castiel’s face “Oh, no, not again!” and he gives Dean a look of pure terror.

***

When Castiel –summoned of course by Dean- arrives at the bunker, the scene he walks into is, to say the least, weird. Sam and Dean are busy talking to—well, _him_ , apparently. A him with longer hair and strange, medieval looking clothes. Either Jimmy Novak has a twin who’s very much into role playing, or something very strange is going on.

He clears his throat to make his presence known, and approaches the three men. Several books are scattered across the table.

Dean is the first to notice him, and gives him a relieved smile “Oh, good, you’re here!”

“What’s happening? Who’s this?” Castiel asks, giving his supposed twin/doppelganger a long stare.

Sam starts explaining.

“Cas, this is, apparently, Castiel”

A moment of awkward silence follows while the two Castiels nod at each other.

“He says he comes from somewhere in Northern Europe, from what we gather, and definitely the from wrong time: 8th century.”

“How is that possible?”

“We were hoping you could help us, actually” Sam scratches the back of his neck “It seems it’s not his first experience travelling across time.”

“Yes” the other Castiel step in “It already happened to me when Alastair sent me back in time to divide me from Dean, because he couldn’t kill me—“

“Wait, who did what?!” Dean is gritting his teeth.

“Alastair, the demon warlord, he was Dean’s master until…well, it’s a long story. Anyway, he used this to do it” and he pointed to the amulet that was now resting around his neck.

“What do you mean my—Dean’s master?” is Dean frantic question.

“Well” Cas is hesitant “You see, Dean’s a demon”

“WHAT?!” both Sam and Dean shout at the same time, shock on their faces. Castiel is silent, and watches his doppelganger with a piercing look.

The other Castiel seemed prepared for the reaction, so he’s not surprised when he replies. He sighs and explain “Yes, I know what it sounds like, but he’s not evil anymore. And to be honest, he probably never was. Anyway, he killed Alastair, and forbade all the other demons to harm humans.” There’s pride shining through his eyes.

Dean grins a little “Sounds like something I’d do” and Sam nods.

“I don’t think they are the demons we know” says Castiel, suddenly stepping in “They sound much more like humans, just a different race, I guess”

“You sure? How do you know?” Sam seems dubious, Cas just shrugs.

“There are tales.”

“So why would Alastair do it? Send you back in time, I mean.” Dean asks, before Sam can ask Castiel something else. There is something in Dean’s eyes, like he suspects the answer, and at the same time is afraid of hearing it.

Medieval-Cas (as Dean is calling him in his head) sighs, visibly pained by the memory, and his voice gets lower “Well, to punish Dean, and me, because he had found out about us, but he couldn’t kill me without killing him and…”the words trail away while a realization dawns on his face “Wait, so” he looks at Dean and Cas “You’re not lovers in this world?”and he sounds genuinely surprised.

At that, Dean becomes all shades of red and almost chokes on the soda he was drinking, spitting it all around. And Sam tries his best not to start laughing, but he can’t help a half grin from his face. Castiel just stares at his double, with an expression halfway between interested and skeptical. And a shadow of sadness in his bright eyes.

“No—no! Why would you ask?” is the swift reply Dean manages to utter, still a bit flushed. But he doesn’t need an answer “Oh. Because you two…I mean, you and the other Dean, are, right?” he coughs “That’s why you tried to…kiss me” his voice is almost non-audible at this point, but the silence in the room is merciless and pink colors his cheeks again when Sam give him an interested glance and a flash that looks a lot like betrayal crosses Castiel’s eyes. It seems he can’t talk about this without turning into a silly 14-years-old girl.

“Yes, he’s my soulmate” Alter-Cas replies, mindless of what is going on around him, a soft smile on his lips.

There is another moment of awkward silence, while Dean and Castiel try hard not to look at each other, and Sam’s grin is wider and totally unapologetic. Dean glances at medieval-Cas, who is staring back with his bright blue eyes, so much like _his_ Cas, but at the same time so not the same. And Dean finds himself noting all the little differences: the longer hair, the fairer skin. His eyes are blue, but less deep, as they lack the stars and the galaxies behind them. And his voice, lacks the thunder. No, he could never be _his_ Cas.

It’s again Sam that breaks the silence, bringing them back to reality.

“So, Cas: how do we get you back?”

“I think we need some kind of spell, but I’m not sure—“ but his words are cut short by a loud pounding on the bunker’s door and a shout following “Cas! Cas are you there?! I swear to the gods if you touched him..!”

A voice that sounds very much like Dean’s own, except it’s even rougher. The four men stare at each other.

***

The scene is beyond surreal, Sam concludes. The two pairs of Deans and Castiels stare at each other across the table, brows knitted and as trying to figure out their respective differences. Dean eyes his demon doppelganger with a hint of suspicion, but the other one gives him only a grin full of confidence in return.

As soon as medieval Dean and Cas were reunited, and it was cleared that no one was trying to harm no one, they had run into each other’s arms and kissed at length, completely mindless of the others. Which of course had resulted in another very awkward moment, with Dean staring at the floor (but not without stealing a glance or two) and Castiel at the ceiling.

But now, they are once again at the starting point, as Sam remarks “Ok, so: we know that you” and he gestures toward demon-Dean “followed Castiel through the fog, and that he came here because of that amulet” they both nods “Still, that doesn’t give us a clue about how to get you back.”

“Yeah well, I would use my powers, if only they worked here” he grunts, clearly bothered.

“I guess we have only one thing left” sighs Sam, and Dean closes his eyes because he knows what comes next “Research!” and he passes the books around. Dean groans.

They have been at it for a while, when Dean decides to take a break a walks toward the kitchen. He’s making himself some grilled cheese when his demonic double joins him.

“So” he leans on the counter, watching Dean with curiosity. His eyes have an unnerving glint underneath the white light, Dean decides. “So?” he replies, trying to sound casual.

“You really never tapped _that_?” demon Dean grins, nodding toward the other room. Dean doesn’t need to ask what that is, and he freezes, feeling the heat creeping up his face again.

“Not really, no”

The demon chuckles, shaking his head lightly “Well you must have some hell of a willpower. I never had much.” he winks, and Dean feels himself become even redder. He tries to regain some chill by putting away the bread, and clears his throat.

“So, how did you know? I never thought demons were apt to romance”

A flash crosses the demon’s face, but it’s hard to judge what kind of emotion sparked it. His voice is still light, but has lost the mocking tone.

“He saved me”

“How so?”

“Because he sees all the darkness in me, and still loves it. It makes me want to be better, you know, he…” He smiles a private smile, and Dean finds himself almost jealous of that secret smile “Always had, from the start. At first, I hated him for that, it scared me. I wanted to own him, to control him and maybe destroy him for that, but then…” he shakes his head “When loves grabs you, you yield, you have no choice.”

Dean swallows, his heart thundering. He feels like floating because something is resonating within him, and the words almost escape his lips “He forgave you”

Alter-Dean gives him a piercing look “He did. And he will, too.”

“How do you know?”

“Takes one to know one” the demon grins, and Dean is about to ask something more, but they are interrupted by Sam’s shouting “Found it!”

***

It doesn’t take long to prepare for the spell –thanks to Cas that flies around to get all the ingredients—and as the medieval Dean and Castiel step into the circle, they bid their farewell “Thank you” says Cas, a gentle smile on his face. Demon Dean just nods while holding Cas waist tightly with one arm, but as Sam carefully articulate the spell, he turns toward his human counterpart “Hey, you know what they say about doppelgangers?”

Dean stares at him in confusion while the circle starts to gleam and the heart starts cracking “What?”

“No matter what, they are bound together. For eternity” and with a final wink, they disappear into the portal.

“Well, that was odd” Sam exhales while the three of them are still standing near the circle.

“Yeah…definitely.” Says Cas.

Dean doesn’t say anything, still looking into the empty spot where the demon was. He seems to be pondering over something, but then, again without a word, he moves, a resolute look in his eyes.

He grabs Castiel by the shoulders, pull him close and kisses him. And keeps kissing him.

Sam bursts out laughing and then leaves the room, a giant smile on his face, when he sees Cas putting one hand on Dean’s neck and kissing him back.

“No sex on the couch!” is the only thing he shouts back, before heading to his room.

 

 

 

 


End file.
